Powerful
by standwithyou
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU. King Leopold dies soon after his marriage to Regina. The kingdom becomes unsettled as rumors about the Queen surface and soon there is only one way to ensure the monarchy won't be overthrown. There must be a new King.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm still working on the next installment of The Other Outlaw, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. So in this story Robin is the carefree son of a Duke, and Regina has only been married to Leopold for a few months, so she hasn't been training with Rumple for very long. This is set pre 'The Doctor', before Regina has lost all hope. This story can stand alone as a one-shot, although I would love to continue it I have to finish TOO and I have school and work, so whether or not I continue is based on the feedback I get. Please review!**

 **. . .**

The King was always thought to be a healthy man.

And so when he dropped dead only three months after marrying his new bride, everyone was quite shocked.

Leopold's personal physician was quick to explain what had happen. The King had a heart condition, not debilitating, but fatal nonetheless. The doctor had discovered it only a year before, and when he told the King that his time was limited, the man seemed unbothered. He simply went about his life. Leopold told no one, not his daughter, not the Royal Council, and not his new bride.

Soon, the people began to talk. Doesn't it seem a bit unlikely that the King would die now, of all times, after marrying that girl? Pretty enough, it seems, but underneath she's a snake. She doesn't come from our land, and though she has a title, she was never going to get her own crown. She knew the King wanted a wife, and she seized the opportunity. Heart condition, my arse. Have you heard the whispers from the palace? The Queen has magic. She plotted to kill Our Beloved King. She's a usurper, a liar, a conspirer, a traitor, a seducer, a witch.

No matter how much the King's physician testified, no matter how many members of the Royal Council placated, or the accounts of the priest who blessed him on his deathbed, the stories of the Queen's supposed treachery spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. Soon enough, the people were at the castle gates in droves, demanding the Queen's head on a spike.

It was then that the Princess got involved.

Snow White, only a girl of ten and mourning the loss of her father, called for public announcement. Two weeks after her father's death, she walked onto the steps of the palace, dressed in all black, and addressed the people of her kingdom.

She told of how much Regina had been a comfort to her in the last two weeks. She spoke of the Queen's gentleness, her kindness and grace. The Princess told them how she first met Regina and how the Queen had saved her life. After several minutes, the anger faded from the heart's of the protesters, and they listened. Snow White painted the Queen in her true image and its light burned through their fear.

At last, the Princess finished, and said, "Regina is my mother now and I love her. Though my father is gone, she remains the Queen, and she will rule."

As the girl went back into the castle, the men who had sat on the King's Royal Council followed behind her and her horde of servants and guards, muttering.

The Queen would be a fine ruler, yes, that was true. She was knowledgeable about the land, and finances, the law. In time, she would become familiar with the traditions of this kingdom. She was beautiful, smart and just and of royal descent. Even if she wasn't, they had no authority to dethrone her. Snow White was right. Regina is the Queen, and thus she will rule.

But they also knew that a few words from a child would not dispel the rumors forever. These ideas would continue to fester, perhaps come back with a vengeance and if they didn't tread lightly, the monarchy would be overthrown.

One of these shrewd men, the oldest and wisest of the bunch, stopped as they came to the end of the hall, where rested a portrait of Leopold. He stared up at it, and the rest of the men halted.

"Snow White is too young to sit on the throne. Regina is the Queen, whether people like it or not. But we would be wrong to think we can do nothing to help her secure her position."

The other men waited silently for him to continue. He looked into the face of their dead King and sighed.

"She must marry again."

The search for the new King began.

. . .

"My Lord?"

Robin groaned when the curtains were flung open. The sunlight blared in through the windows and he turned away, throwing his arm over his face.

"What time is it?" Robin said, the words muffled by his tunic. Robin could still smell firewood and ale on it from the night before.

Peter, his father's butler, walked to the windows at the far side of Robin's chambers. Peter was a shirt man, stocky in build, with a sharp, hook like nose framed by two fleshy cheeks. A loyal man, but lacking in any kind of real personality. Thinking back on his childhood, Robin could not remember a single instance when Peter did or said anything that didn't revolve around the order of the house or the wine to be had at dinner. The man pulled the curtains open and more light fled in. "It's quite early for you, My Lord. It's half past nine. Your father has requested your presence at once."

"I'll talk to him later," Robin said, already dozing again.

"I have been told not to leave the room until you are dressed and then to escort you to your father's study. There is quite an urgent matter at hand."

"It can't wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

Robin took a deep breath, wishing that he hadn't stayed out so late with Little John and Will last night, cursing the fact that they would be asleep for hours more while he dragged himself out of his warm bed to talk about what was probably some idiotic land dispute with his father.

He dressed quickly, grudgingly tucking in his shirt when Peter glared disapprovingly at him. It was true that Robin rarely woke before eleven in the morning; he much prefered the chill and mystery of the night, when he could wander the estate alone and unbothered, or go out under the cover of moonlight with his friends. If he missed breakfast most days and was subsequently lectured about his absence at lunch, then it was a price he would continue to pay.

His father was always a pensive man, always over thinking and strategizing, so when Robin entered his study to find the older man's brow pinched, it was not surprising. What did alarm the young man, however, was the look his father gave him when he glanced up from the paper's on his bureau. His eyes were serious, but there was an almost delirious elation there that Robin had never seen before.

"Peter," his father said, holding out a letter, "see this is delivered immediately."

"Yes, Your Grace," Peter said, taking the letter, then closing the door behind him.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but his father stood up suddenly and moved to the window.

"Do you feel that you have been well trained to take my place as the Duke of Sherwood?"

Robin almost wanted to laugh. He'd been going to lessons everyday since he was a boy, learning about everything from taxes and divvying up land, to the running of a household and being a good host. He even knew how the damn squash crop would affect the economy on all the surrounding estates. He'd bloody well be prepared for it.

"I think I have been, Father. Someday when I'm Duke I don't think I'm going to muck everything up, if that's what your-"

"That's not what I'm asking, you foolish boy." His father snapped. Robin was far past the age where he jumped at his father's tone, but the harshness of his words still stung.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean do you think you can be a good ruler?"

"I'm hardly going to be a ruler. It's just the surrounding villages and farms, and they govern themselves for the most part. Why have you called me in here?"

"I've called you in here because I received a letter early this morning, from Lord Aaron Grey. Do you recognize the name, son?"

Robin thought for a moment. "No."

"Well, then, perhaps you'll recall your mother's fifth cousin, Leopold."

That name Robin recognized. "King Leopold? The one who just died? He and mother were related?"

"Barely," his father said, his body restless and jumpy as he stood at the window. People always said that Robin was the spitting image of his father, although he got his blue eyes and light hair from his mother. "But they were. Quite sad, really."

Robin's father still smiled when he said this, and Robin had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He was just married, you know? To a girl only two years younger than you. I hear she's beautiful, truly the fairest of them all."

"Father, what's going on?"

His father's mind seemed to be wandering, rushing wildly, far beyond the room where they stood and something in Robin's voice brought him back.

"You're going to be King, Robin."

"I...I'm _what?_ "

"Lord Aaron Grey sits on the Royal Council, he was one of Leopold's advisors. Leopold has a daughter, but she's still too young to rule. Their people are growing restless because the new Queen is not from their kingdom and there are rumors of foul play about his death. They want her to remarry to secure the line of succession. You are apparently the perfect candidate. You know how to rule, your mother is from their kingdom and you spent much time there as a child before we build this house. Of course in time we'll have to figure out who will replace me as Duke, but no matter-"

"I don't want to be King."

His father stared at him, his gaze growing hard. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Of course I do! I can't be King, I barely want to be Duke! And even if I did, I don't want to marry either, or be a stepfather. I'm not ready, I'm only twenty years old. You didn't even become Duke until you were almost twice my age. Tell them no," Robin pleaded, his heart pounding like a drum.

"You don't have to be ready. You think a King makes all his decisions alone? You think he attends to every detail that affects his people? You'll have advisors and squires and guards and lords to do most of the work. You are the only option they have. People are threatening to kill the Queen because they think she caused the King's death. If she doesn't marry soon she'll be killed."

"You want me to marry someone who people think killed her husband?"

"Oh, who gives a damn. Marry her and then lock her in a tower if you like. You'll be King. You'll have the power to do whatever you want."

"I won't do this," he said, desperation bleeding into his voice now.

"I've already accepted, Robin. It's done."

"You what?!"

"That letter I gave to Peter? I'd wager it's halfway through the wood by now. The Royal Council will be toasting your name by dinner, I imagine. We leave for the palace in three days."

Robin stood and watched as his father sat back down at his desk and continued on with his daily work. He thought back to last night, sitting around a fire in the woods with Little John, Will and some girls from the village. He can't remember what they spoke of now, only that it made him laugh until his belly ached. For a moment he considered all the nights they had done that, all the similar nights that waking up this morning he thought would follow. Now he felt his life as he knew it slipping through his fingers, all the warmth rushing out of him, and he felt paralyzed by the emptiness left behind. In those few moments, Robin could have sworn his heart stopped beating as a thousand questions and emotions collided inside of him.

Nothing will ever be the same.

. . .

They left three days later as planned.

Robin felt numb the entire ride.

Royal guards had been send the day before to escort them to his new home. No one but a select few knew about this arrangement, but the Royal Council wanted to ensure the new King's safety nonetheless.

The journey was lasted from daybreak until almost dinner time. His father complained the entire time, going on about how there were dozens of faster routes, but to Robin it felt like he blinked and suddenly they were at the castle gates.

A footman opened the door to the carriage, and when he saw Robin, he bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Not yet," Robin snapped, anger rising hot and fast in his blood. His father grabbed his arm and led him forward.

"Do not make a reputation for yourself before you've even begun," he hissed in Robin's ear before releasing him.

Robin clenched his fists."I thought you said only a few people knew."

"Well, the Council obviously knows, and the Queen and the Princess. The knights probably knew. It was a tightly kept secret, but people often say things they don't want heard in front of people they don't even notice. Servants may seem loyal, but your darkest desire is just gossip to them. Remember that."

They were brought to the doors of the Great Hall, where a man stood waiting.

"Lord Grey?" Robin's father called out, and the man nodded, smiling.

"Indeed," he said. He was older than Robin's father by at least a decade, but he was broad shouldered and his blue eyes were still sharp. "You must be Lord Locksley," then his eyes fell on Robin. "And you must be-"

"Please, call me Robin." Robin could feel his father's scathing gaze, but he hardly cared.

Lord Grey smiled. "I suppose that can be managed for now, but I'm afraid once you are coronated that will have to change. I know that you've had a long day, but there are some matters we must attend to right away."

Robin sighed, the numbness settling further in his bones. He had said goodbye to Little John and Will not even twenty four hours ago, and now he was about to discuss his kingly duties. There was no turning back now.

"Very well," Robin said.

"It will be announced tomorrow that you will be the new King, and there will be a great many tasks to deal with. Your wedding to the Queen has been planned for one week from today, and the coronation is the day after. It will be a very busy time, as I'm sure you're aware. Tonight after dinner you have a meeting with the Royal Council to discuss the status of the kingdom."

Robin nodded, watching as servants walked past them, carrying his trunks towards a grandiose staircase at the end of the hallway. "Alright. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be shown to my rooms. As you said it's been a long day."

"Of course, Robin," Grey said, "but first you must meet the Queen and the Princess."

Robin's eyes widened and he stared at the man. Somehow, despite all the ways he imagined this going, and all the ways he could get out of it, he hadn't thought about this.

"Surely that can wait."

"I'm afraid not. The Queen and the Princess are in the Great Hall awaiting your arrival."

Robin said nothing. No matter how much he thought about it, the reality of this kept crashing down on his anew, and this...he wasn't sure he could do it.

"Come, Robin, you mustn't keep your future wife waiting. Don't want to get off on the wrong foot," his father said, and Lord Grey chuckled as he motioned for the doors to be opened.

He was in a daze, stuck in a daydream as the doors swung open. His eyes fell on the far end of the room, where the Queen and the Princess sat at a high table. The room itself was beautiful, with long dining tables and high stained glass windows that flooded the room with light and marvelous color. On the walls hung intricate tapestries, woven with the utmost precision and fit for a monarch. Guards were stationed at their feet and maids stood at attention against the wall.

Robin saw none of it.

The only thing that filled his vision was the woman who sat next to the Princess.

And in the span of a second, he was no longer in a dream. Reality rained down upon him, and for the first time in four days, he felt no fear and had no anger. The world around him burst back with vibrancy and color and warmth as he looked upon her face.

The Queen wore a light blue, and her raven hair was twisted back atop her head, which was adorned with a golden crown. Her lips were the color of wine, her eyes the color of chocolate and as his gaze tripped over her olive kissed skin, he had the fleeting thought that he never believed someone so stunning could ever have walked the earth.

Suddenly, he was in front of them, his future wife and step-daughter, and for a moment, he just stood as they stared down at him.

Then, he gained enough sense to bow, and though he was loathe to tear his gaze from the Queen, he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I am honored and humbled to stand in your presence, Your Majesties," he said, just as his father had taught him.

"So," Snow White said, "you're to be the King now?"

Robin could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the little girl in front of him, who had lost both parents and who was about to watch another man become King less than a month after her father's passing.

He smiled. "It seems so, Your Highness."

"You're to be my step-father as well," she said, and it was then he noticed that while the Queen wore blue, the Princess still wore black.

"Only if you want me to be, My Princess. First, I thought we could be friends."

The girl tilted her head. "Friends?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have no desire to replace your father."

"But you are replacing him," she said, her voice trembling a bit.

"Only on the throne, My Princess. Not in your heart."

Her eyes filled with tears at that, but she grinned through her grief. "You may call me Snow."

He walked up to the high table and held his hand out to the little girl. When she gave him her hand, he placed a kiss on it. "It's nice to meet you, Snow. My name is Robin."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Robin." He released her hand and turned to the Queen, whose beauty shone even brighter now that he stood less than two feet from her. He felt her dark eyes not only on his face but touching the edges of his soul. She looked stoic and regal on the outside, but he could see the nervousness barely concealed in her eyes that was surely reflecting in his. In his chest his heart began to thud, and he wondered if she could hear it.

"Your Majesty," he said, holding out his hand again. She hesitated, her chest rising and falling as she looked from his face to his hand and back up again. Raising her hand, she slid her fingers over his. When he kissed her hand, he let his lips linger for a moment longer than necessary.

Then, the Queen's lips parted, and when she spoke, her voice was like fire and water, cleansing him and setting him aflame.

"I prefer Regina."

. . .

 **Please review! Your feedback will help me decide to continue or not. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok first of all, WOW! The response to the first chapter was wonderful! I wrote another chapter almost immediately, so keep it up! Unfortunately I'm going to have to finish the next chapter of TOO before I do another one here. I figured I'd post this one so that you guys know it will be continuing and because I had it done. I hope you guys like this chapter and I look forward to your response!**

 **. . .**

"So," her father asked, "what do you think of him?"

His reflection appeared behind her in the mirror of her vanity. Her ladies maid laced up the last few fastenings on her dress-a scarlet red with her lips painted to match-then reached for the Queen's hair.

"Up or down for dinner, Your Majesty?"

"Down, please," she answered. She remained silent until the woman finished, bowing before leaving the room.

When she turned around, her father still stood in the same position. "Regina?"

"He's…not what I expected."

When the Council had told her she would have to marry again, she hadn't been surprised. It had ruined her plans to run away and never look back, deepening the cracks in her already broken heart. The barrier her mother had placed around the castle had died with Leopold and she knew enough magic now to get past anything else that got in her way. This would be her only chance to escape.

Escape wouldn't be so easy, as it turned out.

She had Snow clinging to her practically every moment of the day, and no matter how much hatred Regina has for the girl, she knew that she was all the Princess had in the world now. With every clutch if the little girl's hands around her waist, every nightmare she soothed and every tear she dried, it was getting harder and harder to pull away. And if that wasn't enough, the fact that the entire kingdom thought her a murderer wasn't much help, either. Apparently they had burned an effigy of her in the town square last week, and no amount of reassurance that it had been an isolated incident and that Snow's speech had calmed the other protestors could quell her anxiety. That kind of abhorrence and distrust doesn't just disappear overnight. Even if she wanted to leave now, it would be nearly impossible. If she was caught, she'd be lucky to be killed quickly.

They thought she killed Leopold, and no, not even in her darkest and most damning fantasies had she wanted him dead.

All she ever wanted was to be free. That would be impossible now.

Somewhere in the castle was the next King, her husband-to-be, and the second she said 'I do', she would be trapped for the rest of her life.

"What did you expect?" Her father asked. A cool breeze came in through the open window, and he moved to close it.

"I thought he would be older. I didn't think he would be…" _I didn't think he would be so handsome_ , she thought fleetingly, but she won't voice those thoughts, especially not now. "He doesn't look like the son of a Duke."

Her father chuckled. "What does the son of a Duke look like?"

"I don't know, Daddy. His ego doesn't seem to be as inflated as I thought it would be. He seems kind. Then again, I've only just met him. Appearances can be deceiving," she finished darkly.

He opened his mouth to respond, but then Snow came in, just like clockwork.

"Ready for dinner, Regina?" The dark-haired girl said after addressing the pair of them.

The Queen tried her best to smile. "I am, dear."

They walked out of her room and Regina took the girl's hand when she offered it. When she moved to turn left down the next corridor, which led to the dining room, Regina was surprised when Snow pulled her to the right.

"The dining rooms are the other way, Snow."

"I know," the girl said, and for the first time in weeks, her eyes seemed unburdened. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"We're not having dinner in the dining room tonight. The three of us are having dinner in the small library."

"The three of us?"

"You, me and Robin."

Regina slipped her hand out of Snow's. "Why would you do that?"

Her step-daughter frowned. "I thought it would be nice to get to know him. You have to marry him in a week, after all. I know he's a stranger, but he doesn't have to be."

She meant what she said to her father. He seemed kind, and unlike Leopold he was her age, and attractive, but he was still going to shackle her to the throne. She had no desire to get to know this man, not yet, but Snow seemed to have other plans.

Regina sighed. "Alright."

They walked in quietly for a few minutes, and it was Snow who broke the silence, her voice hopeful but sad. "I think he's nice."

"Perhaps he is," Regina said. "But don't get your hopes up too high, Snow."

He wasn't there when they entered the room. Dinner had already been laid out, and there was a fire roaring in the hearth, combining with the light from the setting sun that shone through the window. Two footmen stood against the bookshelves, ready to serve.

"We can help ourselves to dinner tonight, thank you," Snow said graciously. The two men hesitated, and with a nod from Regina they bowed and left the room.

Regina moved to pour herself a cup of wine. She didn't drink often, but she took a long sip. Tonight, she was going to need it.

"No footmen?" Regina asked. Snow had made her way to the table, where she stood eating grapes from a platter.

The girl nodded, but finished chewing before she answered. "No. Maybe you're right about Robin. Maybe him being so nice earlier was just an act, but now we don't have an audience. There's no one he has to impress but us now."

Regina smiled despite herself and took another sip of wine. The door opened then and Robin came in. He had changed out of the travel tunic and trousers he had arrived in. Now he wore dark trousers, fine leather boots and a silvery-white embroidered vest over a blue linen shirt that matched the hue of his eyes, which were brighter now that he was rested.

"Good evening," he said, bowing to them. "I hope I'm not late?"

"Not at all," Snow said. "Why don't we all sit?"

He moved towards the table as the girl took her seat, but he stopped when he saw Regina standing still near the decanters. The moment their eyes met he seemed to lose focus in anything else. As Queen she had gotten used to the staring, so it wasn't that that bothered her. It was the way his mouth fell open, the way his gaze pierced through her, into her, with a softness and a reverence that were so foreign to her she could scarcely breathe.

Regina only let herself indulge in the feeling for a moment, though. "Wine?" She asked, reaching for another glass.

"Yes, thank you," he said. She poured him a glass of the sweet, red liquid and held it out to him. They're fingers brushed as he took it and she tried to ignore the way he was looking at her, like he could do it forever, but her heart leapt when she heard his sharp intake of breath when their skin touched.

Regina retracted her hand quickly, picking up her own glass again. "Shall we?" She asked, motioning to the table.

Robin nodded. She walked over to her chair, he held up a hand, stopping her before she sat down. At her confused glance, he pulled it out for her and smiled.

"Thank you," Regina said, settling in her chair as he moved to take his seat.

Snow grinned. "You're quite the gentleman."

 _Yes, he is, unlike your father_ , Regina thought bitterly before internally scolding herself. She had always prided herself on never being anything like her mother, but with every petty thought and every moment of senseless rage, Regina felt herself slipping further away from the person she was. It was this, more than anything, that terrified her.

"Thank you, Snow," Robin said, reaching to spoon some roasted vegetables onto his plate. "And thank you for arranging this dinner."

"I thought you much be tired after your journey. How long was it?"

"Only half a day's ride. Our estate in north of here, on the other side of the Sherwood Forest."

"Is it quite beautiful there?" Snow asked. The girl began piling her plate with mashed potatoes, her face scrunching up at the yams and roasted duck. "I hear the trees are the tallest in all the realms."

Robin chuckled. "I'm not sure if they're the tallest, but they are imposing. I was never allowed to go into the forest as a boy. It's an easy place to get lost. It is very beautiful, though. I've always loved riding along the edge of the forest, just to see how far it would go. I've never reached the end."

"You ride?" Snow said, her hazel eyes lighting up. "Regina is an amazing rider."

Robin turned his gaze to her. "Is that so?"

She noticed the way his voice changed when he spoke to her. With Snow, he was charming, confident and relaxed, but the moment he spoke to her there was a shyness that seemed to overtake him. The carefree air about him shifted into something more attentive and curious. It unnerved her, the way he looked at her like he noticed every breath she took.

For now, she put it in the back of her mind. "I love to ride. It's been my favorite thing to do ever since I was little."

He grinned, and she hated how she noticed that his dimples becoming more pronounced. "Perhaps we could go out together sometime?"

"Perhaps," she said, avoiding his gaze. His grin faltered at her lackluster response, but Snow was quick to distract him.

"Could I come, too?"

Robin nodded, swallowing his mouthful of food before he spoke. "That would be wonderful!"

"I'm not as great at riding. I was supposed to have more lessons in the spring, but maybe you two could teach me instead?"

"I don't see why not," he said. "What do you think, Regina?"

Again, he smiled at her and Regina felt her heart stir.

"That would be nice," she answered.

"Are you two going on a honeymoon?"

Snow's sudden question took Regina by surprise, and when she glanced over at Robin, he looked just as shocked. Maybe she wasn't the only one who was unprepared for this marriage.

"I...I, uh, have no idea, actually," Robin said, trying and failing to hide how the questioned had affected him.

"My father and Regina went on a honeymoon after she was coronated. They were gone for two weeks."

They had, indeed. Two weeks of traveling the kingdom, Regina wearing a forced smile and standing in the background as Leopold ignored her in favor of his devoted and awe-struck subjects. It had been torturous, pretending to be gracious and elated all while her heart lay broken, growing numb in her chest.

The girl noticed Robin's expression and her voice softened. "I was just wondering. I don't think we'll have time to go riding before the wedding."

"You're probably right," she said. Robin's face had paled, his eyes wide, and it didn't matter that she didn't want to marry again, it stung that the thought of marrying her repulsed him almost to the point of illness. "But we can go the moment we get back."

Snow smiled at that, returning her attention to her food. Regina's eyes stayed glued to her plate, tears burning at the back of her eyes. She had thought that maybe Robin was different, but she felt her hope crumbling into dust. Once again, she would be married to a man who didn't want her. A man who would never love her.

A moment later, Snow asked Robin another question about his home, and as their conversation went on, she saw his tension slowly fade. Soon enough, he was smiling and making Snow laugh. Regina added a few comments when prompted, but she mostly stayed silent. Her mind wandered far past this room, out of the castle and on and on. She imagined herself reaching past the horizon until she touched the sun, bathing herself in it's scorching light until she was born again, finally free.

"-what about you, Regina?"

Snow's voice tore her from her daydream. "What?"

"Have you ever had a pet?"

Regina shook her head, her lips turning upward at the idea. "I've always had horses, but my mother would never let any animals in the house."

"I was just telling Snow about my dogs," Robin said. He stood up and poured himself more wine. "Would you like more?"

"No, thank you," she replied. "You have dogs?"

"Well, they were never really mine. My father used to go hunting a lot, but he injured his knee a few years ago and he had to stop. Just before that happened he got a few hounds to train for fox hunting, but he never got the chance so they just became pets. I had to leave them back home."

His eyes darkened when he said this, his tone soft and sad, and something in her sank as she watched him. Regina still remembered leaving her home, arriving here without any control of her own, knowing no one and faced with a future she didn't want. The memory of it still seared with pain.

"Do you miss them?" She asked.

"I do," he said. "I miss everything."

Before she could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter," Regina called, and a servant came in. The young man bowed then informed them that their majesties presence was being requested in the Royal Council chambers. Robin grimaced at the title, then told him that they'd be along shortly before dismissing him.

"You have to endure this meeting as well?" Robin whispered to her as the man left.

"It's customary for the Queen to attend when she's available. Have you met the Royal Council yet?"

Robin shrugged. "Only Lord Grey."

"I don't like any of them," Snow said, leaping from her chair and moving towards the door. "Everything they say is so boring."

Robin laughed at that, a real, genuine laugh and Regina was mesmerized by the sound.

"You'll have to wish me luck, then," he said. Two guards entered, and informed Robin that they would be escorting him and the Queen downstairs. He told them that he could manage fine on his own, thank you, but the guards rather insisted and before she knew it, they were arguing.

Regina smiled as she listened ("It's going to be my castle soon and I'll make my own way around it if I want to!") and she didn't notice Snow walking over to her.

"I think he likes you, Regina."

She said this with a hopeful, giddy smile, but the older woman frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"He can't take his eyes off of you."

Regina looked past Snow at Robin. She took in the lines of his body, her eyes pausing on his strong shoulders and the curve of his jaw. "That doesn't mean he likes me, dear."

Snow looked confused, but then one of her many maids called from the doorway, struggling to make herself heard over the bickering. Snow had her music lessons after dinner, perfectly timed so that meetings with the Royal Council could be held without interruption.

"I'll see you before I go to sleep?" The dark-haired girl called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Regina promised that she would tuck the girl in, and then Snow was gone. A sudden silence fell on Regina's ears and she looked over to see that the knights were gone. She and Robin were alone.

"I'm impressed."

Robin turned to her as she made her way across the room. "Oh?"

"That you got them to leave."

"Right," Robin said. "Are they always so insistent?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Did you not have guards at your manor?"

"Not really. I was mostly left to my own devices. I only had guards when we were at public events." He held out his arm, gesturing down the hall. "Shall we walk?"

"I'm glad Snow set up that dinner," he said. "It's made a hectic day much better than I anticipated. Eating dinner with a hundred people staring at me would not have been ideal."

She gave him a soft smile. Leopold had always loved the attention. It was one of the many things he had been a glutton for. "I know how that feels. It certainly can be overwhelming."

She could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and the intensity of his gaze made her smile grow, no matter how she tried to stifle it.

"What?" She asked.

He saw her smile, and he answered with one of his own, his dimples on full display. "That's a lovely dress."

"Thank you." She said it without emotion. It was an automatic response, something her mother had beat into her head as a response to a compliment.

"I mean the one you had on earlier was nice, too. They're both nice. Both of them are…" He sighed, a blush coloring his neck. "You look beautiful."

Heat rose in her cheeks and this time when she thanked him, it was because she meant it. For the first time since he'd arrived, the air around them was light and Regina felt like she could breathe for the first time in months.

They walked, smiling at each other until Robin broke the silence. "So how often do you ride?"

"I used to go everyday. I haven't been going lately, though."

"Why not?"

Her smile faltered. There were many things she could say, but she chose to go with, "The King died."

His eyes widened. "Oh," he said, looking past her and out the window, realization dawning on him. "Right. That must be hard for you."

Those words lit a fire in her belly, and it rose swift and burning in her chest. When she spoke, her voice was hard, the ease of a moment ago gone. "What must be hard for me? The King dying or the fact that I can't leave the palace?"

He looked taken aback at her sudden ferocity, but he said nothing. They walked in silence for another few minutes before she calmed down enough to say, "I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't pitying you, Regina." He took a deep breath, but the fire in her had seemed to spread to him as well. "I was just trying to...trying. I was just trying. This situation isn't ideal for me and I'm sure it isn't what you want, either. And I wish I could do something about you not being able to leave the castle, but it isn't my fault people think you murdered your husband."

Whatever retort she was planning died on her tongue, the heat in her veins replaced with something cold and unyielding. Immediately, his face fell, his mouth falling open like he could will the words back into it.

"Regina, I didn't-,"

She didn't let him finish. She just kept walking, blinking the tears from her eyes as she went. "Come on. We don't want to keep them waiting."

 **. . .**

 **Well...at least they got a long for minute there. Don't hate Robin, remember these two are in a very frustrating, emotional situation. Don't hold it against them. Please review and make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, okay, sorry it took so long to update. I start college tomorrow, guys! I didn't have much to do today and I made it my mission to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I had such a fun time writing it. Please review, I would love the feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **. . .**

He's a bloody fool.

Robin had been sitting at this damn table for an hour as the Council prattled on about the crops and the taxes and a dragon that kingdoms in the north had been complaining about and whether or not they should be bothered with it. Robin had long since mastered the art of looking as though he's paying attention when he doesn't give a damn, and it's a good thing too, because all he cares about is the fact that Regina won't look at him. She's sitting next to him with a posture so rigid she looks like a statue, staring with a cold indifference at the opposite wall.

They had been getting along so well considering the circumstances that had brought them together. He took the only good thing to come of this mess and he fucked it up before he even started.

"What do you think, Robin?"

Robin glanced over at Lord Grey to find the older man, and the rest of the Royal Council, staring at him. They were probably all wondering whether the next words out of his mouth would either launch them into beloved infamy or unseat the monarchy entirely.

Robin straightened up in his chair. "I say we leave the dragon alone for now. It's burned how many fields? Four?"

"Three, Your Majesty," Lord Odan said, a hand brushing over his beard with twig like fingers.

"All grain, Your Majesty," Lord Ellison adds.

Robin stifled a groan at the use of his impending title, barely managing to conceal a grimace before he continued. "Write a letter to the King and offer to send whatever grain we can spare from our harvest. That's all we can do for now. Presuming they need help and sending military aid might seem as though we're calling them weak."

All the Lords smiled, and Lord Grey gave him an encouraging nod, as though he were a child who'd answered his first arithmetic question correctly.

Regina did nothing but stare.

Suddenly, Robin couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What do you think, Regina?"

It was as if he had broken a spell. Regina's shoulders slackened and she turned to him, her surprise a mask over the sadness that lingered in her eyes.

She wasn't the only one who looked taken aback. All the men who sat surrounding them looked just as baffled.

Robin examined her expression."What?"

"You want my advice?" She asked.

"Yes."

"The Queen doesn't traditionally have a say in matters of the Council," Lord Grey said.

"Why not? She's here, she might as well have a say. So," Robin said, turning back to Regina. "What do you think we should do?"

He waited anxiously for a heartbeat, then two, and then she spoke.

"Your plan is good." She began. "It will do you well not to insult anyone before you've even been crowned. Have an envoy deliver the letter. It will show more respect and that way we will get his answer faster. If they do need our help, we need to be able to respond quickly."

Robin couldn't help but smile as she finished. "Wonderful. That's what we'll do. Will there be anything else tonight?" He really was exhausted. He had an equally tiring day ahead of him tomorrow and everyday after that. The sooner he was in bed, the better.

"Well," Lord Odan said. "There is the matter of your wedding."

"And your coronation," said Lord Vernon.

"And the honeymoon, as well," added Lord Sparrow. By the time all of them had spoken, Robin felt dizzy.

Lord Grey glanced down at the documents before him. "The wedding, as you know, has been planned for a week from tonight. Your coronation will be the next day. We have raised the taxes accordingly, and decorators will arrive tomorrow-,"

"What do you mean, you've raised the taxes?"

Lord Grey chuckled, but then noticed the expression on Robin's face, and his good humor sobered. "Well someone has to pay for it."

"You're taxing the peasants to pay for royal events they won't even be allowed to attend."

The men around the table all looked at him as though he were the one being ridiculous.

Robin continued. "Do we have no money in the treasury to pay for it ourselves?"

The men around the table shook their heads.

Robin couldn't believe it. Even on his most selfish day, Robin's father had never taxed his people to throw a party. _Luxury is your responsibility_ , he would always tell Robin. Not only that, but Leopold's kingdom didn't seem to want for anything. The roads were well maintained, and bandit free, and as far as Robin could tell the economy was good. The people seemed happy. So where did all the money go?

Lord Grey sighed. "King Leopold-,"

"May he rest in peace," the other Council members echoed.

"-was a kind man and he cared deeply about his people, but…"

"But what?" Robin urged.

When the words finally came out of Lord Grey's mouth, they seemed to drain him. "But that doesn't mean he knew how best to care for them."

Robin had to admit, the Lord's loyalty to the late King was admirable. There were only so many ways you could admit your King didn't know the first thing about the state of his own economy without insulting his memory, but Lord Grey accomplished just that, like the politician he was.

Robin turned back to Regina. "Do you want another big wedding?"

"No," she said after a moment, and he knew she meant it. "But it still has to be worthy of royalty. People might wonder if there's a problem if it's anything less than extravagant. Other kingdoms might think us weak if they see we can't afford a wedding. It will have to be just enough."

"My father will pay for whatever we require for the wedding. He'll cover as much of the cost for the coronation as he can, but if we're going to tax the people to pay for it, they should be allowed to attend. We can discuss the honeymoon tomorrow. Now," Robin said, standing up. "Are we done?"

"We are." Lord Grey said, and as soon as he spoke Regina stood and left, the red skirts of her dress brushing the edges of the doorway before Robin even turned around.

He followed her without another word to the Council. She was halfway down the hall and he called her name, and, not surprisingly, she didn't stop. Part of him knew he shouldn't chase after her, that giving her space would be better and that yesterday he didn't give a damn about who his future wife would be, but today he was consumed, and so he ran.

"Regina!" He called again, and this time she stopped, turning and talking the final three strides that separated them, closing the space between them until everything in his world narrowed down to her.

"You think I killed him?"

"Regina, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-,"

"Do you think I killed him, Robin?" She was angry, he could hear it in her voice, but in her eyes all he saw was fear. Fear and pain. Suddenly and inexplicably, Robin felt like her prey. It wasn't that she scared him or that he thought her a predator. It was that what he saw in her struck him so deeply that it felt like some part of him, the part that doubted, had already surrendered.

"No," he said.

"Then why did you-,"

"I know you didn't kill Leopold, Regina. I lost my temper and I'm sorry. I'm an arse for even making you think I believed those rumors for one moment."

He could tell his apology surprised her and she seemed to be teetering on the edge of yelling at him again, so he did the first thing he thought of. Robin reached down and took her hand.

"Please, Regina," he implored. "Believe me."

They were closer than they ever had been. He could see little imperfections in her now: the corners of her lips where the red color had faded and the scar next to her cupid's bow. He was so close that he saw the moment her anger dissipated.

"I lost my temper, too," she murmured.

Robin smiled and he let out a breath of relief. "If we fight like this all the time we'll need guards just to protect us from each other."

That made her smile. Regina's body swayed before him, her front pressing into his for one glorious second before she pulled back, taking her hand out of his.

"Perhaps, if you ever let the guards near you."

He chuckled at that, and even though she turned her head, he saw the smile she tried to hide.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, climbing the stairs towards their rooms

"May I ask you a question?"

She glanced at him and for an instant her gaze seemed wild, as if she was scared of what he would want to know. "Yes," she said.

"With Leopold...Did you really never speak at Council meetings?"

"No. Does that surprise you?"

"You're a very smart woman, Regina. It makes no sense that he would have you sit there everyday just for show."

"It doesn't make sense to you, but it made sense to him," she said, her voice losing the light-hearted timbre of a moment ago.

He had never met Leopold. He had nothing against him, couldn't really, but a man who was considered arrogant and irresponsible to his staff with a disregard for his wife didn't sit well with Robin.

"I want you to know that I'll never ignore you, Regina. I could never ignore you. I may lose my temper and I may be an idiot sometimes, and when I do get like that I want you to know you have my permission to hit me or yell at me or whatever else to make me stop."

Regina had quite possibly the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. As he spoke, he saw wetness gather at her lashes, making her eyes look like melted chocolate. "I think I'll take you up on that. May I ask you a question now?"

"Of course."

"Does it frighten you? The fact that you'll be the King in a week?"

"It terrifies me."

"It's good that you're afraid."

Robin turned to look at her. "How is that a good thing?"

"Because a man who thinks he knows everything never second guesses himself," she said.

They had reached the end of the hall-down one corridor were her chambers and down another were his.

Robin motioned towards her room. "Can I walk you to your room?

"No, thank you," she said, and even though some warmth had seeped back into her eyes, he felt a painful strain in his chest when she declined. "I have to go say goodnight to Snow. She'll throw a fit if I don't. You're tired, anyway. You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow."

"You're probably right. We've got a long week ahead of us. Please tell Snow goodnight for me."

"I will," Regina said, and then there was a moment where they didn't move or speak. Robin looked down at her, hoping that part of her had started to surrender, too.

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Robin," she said. She gave him one last small smile before walking away and when Robin went to bed, he slept soundly.

. . .

When Regina returned to her room, it was enveloped in darkness. Then suddenly, as if by magic, a fire erupted in the hearth and out of the night came a voice she knew too well.

"Hello, dearie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, all. Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I had a Snow Day today for the first time in a long time and this chapter was the product of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **. . .**

She flinched when she heard his voice, her magic prickling uncomfortably at her fingertips. Her powers were still so untamed, even after three months of lessons. Regina had never noticed it before, but once she found out about her magic, she realized that it had always been there. Now she felt it even when she breathed.

"Rumplestiltskin."

He was sitting at her vanity, his scaly hands toying with her perfumes and jewelry. When he spoke, he turned towards the young queen.

"I thought I'd come and offer my congratulations. I hear there's to be a wedding."

"What do you want?"

He ignored her question. "I wonder if you'll still wear white. It's a symbol of purity, dearie, and you and I both know you're anything but."

"If you've only come here to taunt me, I suggest you get out. I'm in no mood for you today."

He gawked at her, a hand flying to his chest in mock astonishment. "Such rudeness! I hope you weren't this hostile to your husband-to-be. He might start believing those dreadful rumors. You know, the ones about you murdering the King."

"Robin knows I didn't kill Leopold."

"On a first name basis, now, are we?"

Regina didn't quite know how to respond to that. There was something in the way Rumple said it; it was full of suggestion, like he had set up a trap he was sure she would fall for. It didn't matter, for her pause had been enough of an answer.

Rumple stood and stalked towards her. The light from the fire glinted across the pallor of his skin, making him seem even more other-worldly, more dangerous than usual. Regina stood her ground.

"I hope you know this doesn't change a thing, dearie."

"How would Robin change anything?"

He stepped closer to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Well, you see that's all up to you. Just know this: You asked for my help. I'm the only way you will ever escape this place. Especially now, with so many calling for your head on a spike. Without me, you have nothing-and who knows! This young man may be more of a distraction than you realize."

"I want nothing more than to leave. Robin won't change that."

"You know, dearie," he said, his voice low, "you might consider convincing yourself of that before you try to convince me."

He pulled back suddenly, startling her, and he smiled. "You'd better get your rest, Your Majesty. You have a long week ahead of you."

Regina blinked, and in an instant, he was gone.

. . .

She woke the next morning the same way she had ever since Leopold's death-with Snow sleeping beside her, hands clutching at her nightdress.

From experience, Regina knew that any attempts to get up and get on with her day would only result in ruining a perfectly good nightgown. The girl had been having nightmares ever since her father died, and any attempts to calm her before bedtime had proved futile.

Regina shifted, turning her body towards her stepdaughter and reaching out a hand to stroke her dark hair. "Snow," she murmured, her voice rough from sleep, "wake up, dear."

Snow stirred immediately, her grip on Regina loosening as her eyes blinked blearily open.

"Go back to your room and get ready. I'll expect they'll have breakfast laid out for us soon."

"Robin, too?"

Regina sighed and tried to keep her voice even when she said, "Yes, for Robin as well."

Snow sat up and stretched her arms above her head, inhaling deeply before plopping them back down on the duvet. "I've never noticed how big your bed is, Regina," she said. Regina supposed that her bed would seem large to a little girl. Even with her and Snow in it, several more people could fit comfortably on it. It certainly was fit for a queen. She supposed that-

"Do you ever get lonely in it?" Snow asked.

"No, I don't," Regina lied, swallowing the anger that rose in her throat. _She was such a foolish, selfish little girl, with no consideration for anything but herself. If it were up to Regina, Snow would be buried just like her wretched father, just like Daniel, and she would be gone, gone, gone…_

The queen tried to stifle her anger, but it only seeped deeper into her body. Her thoughts took on a life of their own. A cacophony of rage was unfurling inside of her, and Regina didn't even try to stop it. That's when she felt it, the pressure at her temples, the now familiar sensation of her skin prickling as her magic teemed through her veins. She was about to burst, she couldn't contain it. Not even the voice at the back of her mind, the one that got quieter by the day, that screamed for her to stop, could calm her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. "Regina, are you alright? You're shaking."

Snow took her hand and squeezed. Regina turned her face towards her stepdaughter, who was looking at her with those big, worried eyes that held not even a shred of contempt. Regina squeezed back eagerly. The touch was a lifeline and she used it to pull herself back from the edge. She took a deep breath, the tidal wave of emotion receding into a manageable current.

"I'm fine, dear. I'll feel better once I've eaten. Now go and get dressed. We wouldn't want to keep Robin waiting."

That seemed to appease her. Snow left the room smiling, and Regina pulled her knees to her chest. She buried her face in the crook of her elbow, clutching her arms around her legs and closing her eyes until she had colors popping behind her eyelids. When she raised her head a few short minutes later, Regina was ready to face the day ahead.

. . .

Snow and Robin were already in the dining room by the time she arrived. They seemed quite the pair, with Snow laughing as Robin spoke animatedly. When Regina walked in, they both turned to look at her. Their laughter lingered in their eyes.

Robin stood up as soon as he saw her. "Good morning," he said, immediately walking around the table to pull a chair out for her next to Snow. Again, there was that look in his eyes as they met hers. Like she was something beautiful, like he was looking at the sun and he would rather go blind than look away.

For the second time this morning, she felt like she could scarcely breathe.

Regina thanked him and sat down. When he pushed his chair in for her, his fingers brushed against the exposed skin at the top of her back and she felt the touch wind its way down her spine and settle, fluttering, in her stomach.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina said. A footman silently poured her a cup of coffee, a dash of milk with two lumps of sugar, and set it down wordlessly in front of her. She reached for it eagerly, grateful to have something to do with her hands.

"I did, thank you," Robin replied, but when Regina looked at him, truly perusing his face for the first time since she sat down, she knew he was lying. He looked much like she did after her first night in this castle. His gaze was bleary and he had a darkness lingering under his eyes that told her his night was anything but restful.

She remembers her first night here more than she'd like to. The fear, the uncertainty, and the sorrow settling into her bones even as she tried to reject them, to convince herself that it was all just a bad dream. Regina wonders if that's how he felt, if last night will be seared into his heart forever as it is hers.

Their eyes met across the table as Snow prattled on about her violin lessons, and that's when she saw it. For a moment, he didn't look at her like the sun. Robin gazed at her and in his bright blue orbs she could see the same crushing fear and doubt that lived in her. It only lasted a split second, but Gods, she hoped he saw the empathy leaking from her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, this stranger, this kindred spirit.

 _If I could leave, I'd take you with me._

It was this thought that snapped her out of her trance. She won't let Rumple be right.

She tore her eyes from his and started spooning fruit onto her plate. "Does the Council have another busy day planned for you?"

"They do, I'm afraid," He started. "When I woke up I had a message from Lord Grey to meet him after breakfast. Did you get one as well?"

Regina chewed and swallowed the last bit of melon in her mouth before she answered. "No, I didn't."

"That's quite a pity. I was hoping to have your support. They are quite the, uh...formidable group."

"Does formidable mean boring?" Snow said, drowning the scone on her plate in honey.

"No," Regina said, "Formidable means that they're powerful, that they're worthy of respect."

"Oh," Snow sighed. "I suppose. But they're terribly boring, too. I'm sorry you have to spend so much time with them, Robin."

Snow said this with genuine concern and Regina didn't have it in her heart to admonish the girl, especially when she looked across the table and saw Robin smiling.

He chuckled, a lovely, warm sound and leaned forward. "You know," he said, his voice low, "They are quite boring. Perhaps we could play a little joke on them sometime."

Snow gasped. "Really?!"

Robin nodded, smiling at Snow's excitement. "If those grouchy old men could take a little joke, I just know those awful meetings would be more fun."

Robin laughed outright at this, captivating her, his dimples framing a genuine smile. "From your mouth to the Gods' ears."

The pair of them giggled and Regina found herself laughing with them before she even realized it.

. . .

Rocinante was getting restless. Regina could sympathize.

She hadn't ridden him ever since the King died. That was over two months ago now.

Still, she came to visit him every day. A stable hand took him out for a short ride every morning, but he was used to long, winding trails. He was meant to have his heart pounding in his chest, itching to break free as his hooves moved faster and faster against the ground. He was not meant to be cooped up like this and lately Regina's only solace came in the hour or so she spent grooming him every afternoon.

She was brushing his mane when he turned his head abruptly, his muzzle bumping her shoulder. A low noise of acknowledgement hummed low in her throat and she rose her hand to stroke the spot just above his nose. Rocinante snorted, his ears twitching before knocking her in the shoulder again.

"What is it?" She said softly, barely looking up from her work.

"That's quite the smart horse you have."

She jumped at the intruding voice and when she turned she found Robin standing at the entrance of the stables.

He took a step forward. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

Regina turned to him fully. "You didn't. I was just focused."

Robin nodded, his eyes widening. "Ah, well then I wouldn't want to disturb you." He moved to leave, and they were both taken by surprise when Regina called after him.

"Wait," she said. "I'm done, anyway. I was going to walk back to the castle."

"Care for some company? I spent most of my day in session with the Council and I'd be grateful for it."

Even though his eyes were still tired, he seemed genuinely cheerful when she agreed.

"How was your meeting?" She asked, securing Rocinante's door.

"I'm afraid the Council is rather reluctant to comply with the current plans for the wedding. They want on for an hour about how breaking tradition would be a poor start to my reign with the kingdom already so unsettled. Nevertheless, I told them I wanted to stick with the current plan of having a small wedding and having my father pay for as much as the coronation as he can, but we would still need to tax the people either way. At the very least, they should be able to attend the coronation."

He held the door for her has they left the stable and the early spring air was crisp and dewy, the sun starting to hang low in the sky.

"How did they take it?"

"Hard to say. It's rather hard for me to tell them all apart. They all have that same mildly perturbed look about them."

She smiled at that. "Well, I think it shows humility. No matter what the council says, I'm happy to hear that you're determined not to tax the people simply for our own excess."

He smiled at her and she had the sudden, silly urge to reach out and touch his dimples. "Thank you, Regina. I'm assuming plans are already under way for the wedding?"

"They are. It's been decided it won't be practical to make me a whole new wedding dress. I have a few dresses that will be suitable. Snow threw a fit when I told her we wouldn't be getting new ones."

"I'm sorry," Robin said. They came across a patch of mud and he placed his hand on her back to guide her around it.

"Don't be," Regina replied. "Children get upset."

"Regina," he said. The tenor of his voice became tentative and tense, and she felt her stomach begin to knot. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about going on a honeymoon?"

She stops walking and looks at him. He's nervous, that much she can see. His gaze is piercing, so eager for her answer, so she looks down at their feet. It dawns on her that this is the first time he's seen her in her plain riding clothes. There's dirt smudged on her right pant leg, just above the knee, and she probably smells like damp hay.

"I'm not sure."

"I know that you and Leopold went on a honeymoon. The Council explained it to me. I know he took you on a tour of the kingdom, but in Sherwood the tradition is for a man and wife to seclude themselves after the wedding. Marriages where I'm from are almost always arranged and a honeymoon is a chance for couples to get to know each other better. All I want is to know you better, Regina."

Her dark eyes glanced up from the ground to meet his. His words felt like a confession. "Robin…"

"I don't need an answer now. I just thought I would ask."

 _All I want is to know you better._

Regina took a deep, steadying breath. She tugged at the hem of her blouse nervously, and she could almost hear her mother's voice berating her for it. Regina searched his face for any sign of lechery or deceit, but she found none. He's cracked open in front of her, awaiting her answer with all the hope he can muster. A warmth bloomed in her chest then, because of course she wouldn't find those things. Robin isn't Leopold.

"Where would you want to go?"

His instantly relaxed with relief and his face lit up with the most beautiful grin.

"I don't know," he said. "I thought we could decide together."

"Alright," Regina replied. With that, they kept moving along the path, their elbows bumping as they walked.

One terrifying, hopeful, lovely thought wandered perilously into her mind:

Perhaps this wouldn't be so terrible after all.

 **. . .**

 **How do you feel? Excited? Disappointed? Heart eyes? Let me know! Please review, it will make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the long wait, so without further ado, here's the next chapter of Powerful.**

 **. . .**

The next two days passed much the same.

Between meetings and fittings and going over the kingdom's tenuous finances, Robin spent any unfettered moment he had thinking about Regina. They hadn't spoken about their honeymoon since he brought it up the other night and he had been hoping to the Gods that she hadn't changed her mind.

When Robin woke the following morning, he found a brand new fur cloak hanging in his armoire and his finest riding clothes laid out next to it. He didn't need his valet to tell him something big was happening today. The cloak settled heavily over him as if a tidal wave was being draped over his shoulders. As his valet fussed, Robin gazed past the man into the mirror. He couldn't help but notice that for the first time since arriving, he looked like a king.

When he finally arrived in the Grand Hall, it seemed as though he should have been awake earlier. Regina and Snow were already mounted on their horses, looking more regal than he'd ever seen them. They were both wearing elegant gowns, Regina in violet and Snow in pink, their skirts meticulously draped over their saddles. Knights began to converge around them, some on foot and others on horses, looking so imposing that even Robin felt unwelcome.

"Good morning, sire." Robin turned to see Lord Grey approaching, carrying a ledger in one hand and a pocket watch in the other. "I'm sorry about all this. I had initially planned for the ride through to be after your coronation but the Council changed their mind.

"Ride through?"

"Yes, we thought it might be a good demonstration of stability to have you ride through some of the closer towns in the kingdom. The people want to meet their new ruler. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. You'll be back before dinner."

Robin looked over the sea of metal caps before him. "The knights will guide us?"

The councilman nodded. "Of course, sire. Usually there wouldn't be so many of them, but...conditions have changed. But no matter, don't bother yourself with that. Just enjoy the people. Show them that their royal family is united."

 _Well how the fuck am I supposed to do that?_ , Robin thought, but all he did was nod and promise his best efforts.

"If you leave now," Lord Grey said, opening his pocket watch and glancing at it with a furrowed brow, "You might just be able to stay on schedule."

"If there's anyone to blame if we don't, it's me. I'm sorry if I was late."

"You are a very different man than our King Leopold, aren't you?"

Robin frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Lord Grey gave him a tight smile. "He never apologized."

Robin didn't have time to respond before his horse was brought before him and he was hurried off to join Regina and Snow at the front gates.

"Good morning, Robin!" Snow called, shifting excitedly on her saddle. One of her maids promptly scurried over to readjust her petticoat.

"Good morning, Snow," Robin replied. "You both look lovely."

Snow grinned and thanked him. "Are you excited to see the kingdom?"

Robin had to admit that he actually was excited for this. Finally, a chance to spend a few hours away from the palace, out under the open sky; and if he had to smile and wave while he did it, then so be it. Although he knew he had spent parts of his childhood in Leopold's kingdom before his father's mansion was built, he hardly remembered any of it. At the very least, he would be able to look into the faces of the people who he would all too soon be presiding over.

"I am, rather. How are you this morning, Regina?" One look at her and Robin realizes he didn't even have to ask the question. She was looking with wide, fixed eyes at the front gates as if they were the jaws of a monster getting ready to swallow her whole.

He lowered his voice and called her name low enough so hopefully not the entire caravan can hear him. "Regina? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said without turning her head. Then, softer, "Everything will be fine."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, the gates were opened. Across the drawbridge Robin could see a throng of people had already gathered to meet them. Or rather, meet the three dozen or so knights surrounding them while they strain their necks to see the royals behind them. As they reached the crowd, Robin could hear people shouting Snow's name and waving to her. The young princess greeted it all with a dignified smile. As they got closer to town, the crowd continued to grow.

"Long live the king!"

"All hail King Robin!"

"Our new king-!"

"-May he live long and well!"

All of the voices began to blend together as they weaved through the streets. Robin attempted a look of stoic contentedness and sat as tall as he could, but he kept his eyes on Regina. He hadn't heard anyone say her name. In fact, he could see the crowd shying away from her. Men took steps back and bowed their heads, mothers turned their children's faces away when their queen passed. Row after row of houses, hundreds of people screamed their loyalty to their crown and country, but never to their queen.

Robin's heart broke for her. Even if it was silent, there was no way she wasn't feeling the distaste being projected at her from every angle. Why did the Council think this was a good idea? No matter their reasoning, Robin doubted she was given a choice. It made him wonder. Was she given a choice to become queen? Or was she, like him, thrown to the mercy of other people's intentions? Robin watched for an hour as his soon-to-be subjects ignored his soon-to-be wife. When he saw a woman in the masses silently praying as Regina rode by, he decided he couldn't watch it anymore. Short of screaming at everyone to stop, however, Robin had no clue what to do. He wracked his brain, but nothing came. The noise of the crowd seemed to crescendo, closing in on him. Robin couldn't leave her isolated a moment longer. He looked to his left to see eyes downcast as Regina passed, then to his right, where his gaze fixed on an elderly couple holding hands, smiling and waving at Snow with the hands not clutched together.

Robin smiled. He steered his horse a few feet closer to Regina's until they were riding as close as they could without jostling each other.

"Regina," he said, "May I have your hand?"

Her eyes met his and lost the steely, numb quality they had been wearing ever since they left the palace. "What?"

"Will you give me your hand?"

He was right here, right next to her, and he had a sudden desperate urge to let her know that he stood by her. Too many people were determined to ignore her, but Robin had barely stopped thinking about her since the moment they had met. Regina was looking at him like he was asking her to jump off a cliff. Robin gazed at her, pleading with his eyes. She was just as drained as he had assumed because she finally loosened the unrelenting grip she had on her reins and took his hand. He wished neither of them had riding gloves on so that he could feel the soft press of her skin against his, but when he lifted his eyes to meet hers he found her smiling. It was a tight, nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless. Her gaze was no longer empty, her beautiful dark chocolate orbs were brimming with something like gratitude. Robin couldn't pull his eyes from hers, but if he had, he would have seen the townspeople staring in awe. Jaws began to drop, shouts of devotion turning into frantic, curious whispers. The hush that went over the crowd was immediate, but the inside of Robin's mind was loud. Regina's was the only gaze he felt, the only one that mattered. He couldn't help but smile back.

"She's cast a spell on our new king!"

The declaration rung out over the crowd as clear as if the Gods had announced it themselves. The accusation came from a woman at the front of the crowd, unremarkable except for the raging hatred in her eyes.

The woman pointed at the royal family, stepping forward from the droves. "She has him bewitched!"

And in an instant, heaven descended into hell.

Shouting began to ricochet through the street.

"Our queen is a witch!"

"She must burn!"

"No one is safe!"

"Save the princess-"

The crowd began encroaching on the caravan. Knights drew their swords, those on horses tightening their formation around the royals.

"Regina!" Robin heard Snow shout over the noise. It was as if someone had sent a curse through the minds of the people, the change had been so sudden. Hysteria empowered them. The screaming grew louder and Robin watched as the violence began. The knights had no qualms about bloodshed. Screams of anger mixed with screams of pain as their swords came down on those who lead the charge. Red stains spread across tunics and dresses, but the knights were outnumbered. Robin took out his sword just as a man reached towards Regina, taking a fist full of her gown.

"Rocinante!" Regina yelled, but there was nowhere for her steed to go. The man began pulling her down but Robin took the flat side of his sword and brought it down as hard as he could against the man's forearm. The man howled in pain and let go, but there were more hands to replace his.

Robin heard Snow screaming as Regina started to slip from her horse. Regina's gown had dark patches now from the knights slicing through the flesh of those who dared to touch her. These people were going to kill her, in all their ignorance and misguided fury, they would kill their own queen with their bare hands. Robin had to get Regina and Snow to safety and he had to do it now.

He was so overwhelmed, his mind a cacophony of thoughts trying to become ideas. There was a knight on a horse in front of him and Robin shouted at him to turn around.

"Take the princess and ride back to the palace as fast as you can!"

The knight nodded and moved as quickly as he could towards Snow, plucking her from her mount.

Robin shouted down to the other knights on their feet. "Make a path for him!"

Using their shields, the knights began carving a trail through the crowd. Once his horse had a path, the knight sped through it, uncaring whether his horse trampled over those who were too slow or too determined to move. Robin didn't have time to spare. Regina was desperately clinging to her horse's neck, her gown torn and bloody. A woman from the crowd lunged past the knights and grabbed onto Regina's arm. Regina shook the woman off, but then a man's meaty fist shot out and yanked on Regina's hair. She cried out and loosened her grip, just for a moment, but it was enough that Robin knew in another second, she would be lost to the mercy of the crowd.

Robin didn't think, he simply acted. He swung his sword at the man, once, then twice, and in a flash of red the man was on the ground, blood pouring from his face and chest. His actions stunned the crowd just long enough for him to take Regina by the waist and pull her to him.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Hold onto me." Once he was sure she was stable in his lap, he urged his horse until he faced the same gap in the crowd Snow had gone through. People were grabbing at him now, too, but thankfully his horse wasn't too keen on the crowd either. His mount sped towards the opening, with the knights following behind them. Robin rode as fast as he could. He didn't even stop when the screams of the masses were behind them, or when they sped too fast even for the knights to keep up. Robin rode with Regina clutching to him, his own nerves too frayed to feel the silent sobs wracking his fiancé's body. He rode until the gates of the palace were closed behind them.

. . .

The courtyard was empty when they arrived.

"Regina," he said, a hand moving to cup her jaw. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Her eyes were red from crying, tears still leaking streaming down her face. "I'm fine. I'm okay. They only really got a hold of my dress."

Robin dismounted. Without hesitation he took her gently by the waist and began to lift her down. He felt her tense under his touch and he stilled.

"I can get off of a horse myself," she said softly.

"I've no lack of confidence in your abilities milady, but you've had a quite a shock. I only mean to help." Still, he lifted his hands off of her. He watched her dismount then take the reigns with shaking hands. She stood there for a moment, looking at anything but him. Robin sensed the leftover panic in her, the stifled fear and disbelief.

"Regina?"

Her eyes finally met his and she crumbled. The tears flowed freely, now, and she fell into his arms.

"I didn't kill Leopold, Robin," she cried against his chest. "I didn't touch him. I never wanted to touch him. I didn't-I didn't-". The words died in her throat as the sobs wracked her body.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry."

Robin wrapped his arms around her, cursing himself for believing for even one second that Regina could have done the atrocious thing she was being accused of. They stayed this way, wrapped up in each other, until they were torn apart by a flurry of servants coming to clean the blood and tears away.

 **. . .**

 **What did you think?! The wedding is coming up, guys. Get ready. fun fact, the title of this fic comes from the song 'Powerful' by Major Lazer. Not the vibe of the song, but the lyrics. Go take a listen if you feel like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry I'm the worst and take forever to update. Without any further ado, here's the next chapter of Powerful. Hope you enjoy!**

 **. . .**

Regina stayed in the bath until the water cooled. She didn't get out until she was shivering.

The water doesn't have that horrid rusty tint anymore. After the blood was washed from her skin, her maids had the water changed. She assumed it was her maids anyway, but she didn't see them. All she sees is the crowd lunging for her, crying out for blood, enraged by her hands on their precious new king. She still hears their screams, still feels a thousand unwanted hands on her. She imagines what would have happened if they had managed to pull her down from her horse. They would have beaten her to a pulp. She would have been unrecognizable by the time they were done with her. She pictures her body warped by the hands of the people she's supposed to call her own, her face so broken and bloody that not even Daddy would be able to recognize her. If they had pulled her down, she could have defended herself, she knew, but would she have? What would people think of her then, when the rumors were confirmed? What would they think of her when she killed a crowd of people with a flick of her hand? Her magic still so raw, power untapped, that she doesn't even know what would have happened had she tried.

 _Your child queen is a enchantress after all, better grab the stake and firewood._

What would Robin think of her, if he knew? Would he still look at her that way he does, soft and longing and unsure?

No, Regina thought. He would be very sure about what to do with her, and none of it would be pleasant. He would be disgusted. He would think she killed Leopold and who would blame him for coming to that conclusion?

She played a game to distract herself. Her body ached and her skin mottled with bruises. Her shoulders and arms coiled with tension from gripping Robin so tightly on the ride back. She had long since slumped into the porcelain tub in what she was sure Mother would have called an undignified manner. As she soaked, she glided her hands over the surface of the water. At the touch of her fingertips, the water rippled out in little pops of light and color. First yellow, then blue, then green, and red. The ripples expanded and ran into each other, creating new swirls of color. She tried to concentrate and make certain colors come from certain fingers. It's a little show all for her.

Rumple had taught her many spells and enchantments. He could be a good teacher when he wanted to be, but she was starting to learn things on her own. She had barely started, but the magic danced in her like a waltz with an old friend. Once it had awakened in her, there were things she suddenly, simply, inexplicably, knew.

Some things startled her. A few months ago she was walking past a few of Leopold's guards practicing their swordsmanship. She had stopped to watch as two of them battled, the sound of iron clashing against iron rang through the air, every movement of their body's precise. These men were the King's personal guard. It was their duty to protect him, to die for him without question if need be, and she was sure they were happy to do it. It was an honor to die for your King. One of the men lurched forward, but the other was quick. He parried the blow by ducking down and away, his sword ready to puncture his opponent's side. She thought about her wedding night then. These men had been outside Leopold's chambers that night. They had been the one to let her in, to usher her through those imposing doors, nothing more than a lamb to the slaughter. As she watched their swords fly through the air, the other men around them laughed and made bets and shouted encouragements. She wondered, then, how willing these men would be to die for Leopold had they known what was happening to the girl on the other side of the door. She remembered his eyes the best. She'll never forget what his hands felt like on her, but it was the way he looked at her that made her feel particularly vile. He looked at her not with reverence or even desire, but with boredom. With disinterest. As if he was playing with an old toy and not crawling all over her in the hopes of leaving a prince in her belly. She felt like a prop, more so than she had her entire life. She remembered clutching at the sheets, tears stinging at her eyes as she tried to restrain the magic that was welling up in her. She couldn't have done anything that night. She would have been executed on the spot, but she thinks of the men outside the door. The last thought she had, as she stared down at them, was that she'd like to show them what their valiancy meant to her.

That's when it happened. A sickening snap came from below, followed by a howl of pain. One of the soldiers was clutching at his arm, the sword falling to the ground with a heavy thud. His hand twisted, jutting out from his arm at an angle. The other guards raced to his side, all wearing similar expressions of shock and confusion. A broken wrist, no doubt about that. How does a man, doing something he does everyday, break his wrist with no influence out of the ordinary? If someone asked Regina, she would have replied that such matters were not of her concern, but nobody ever asked her anything. So Regina had turned, as calmly as she could. She left the courtyard until she returned to her quarters where she proceeded to violently empty the contents of her stomach.

She had never hurt anyone with her magic before. It had been an accident. She had been angry. She had wanted him in pain, but never in her life had she have imagined she could actualize that pain. His howl of pain and the snap of bones echoing in her ears, Regina realized that thinking about revenge was one thing, but having it at her fingertips was entirely different.

That had always been Mother's territory.

There is a comfort in these parts, she supposed, that she knew she could defend herself if she had to. That was something.

Other parts of magic, though, were lovely.

She could do her makeup with magic now. Granted, she still needed a little work. Once she tried to magic lipstick onto her mouth and it ended up on her ears.

If she needed something across the room, she could make it fly over to her with the twitch of a finger.

She knew how to read Elvish now. Not only were the Elves adept at spellcasting, they also wrote wonderful poetry, a book of which she had taken to hiding under her bed.

She knew she didn't need a dresser anymore. She could picture the clothes she wanted to wear in her head and after a few seconds of concentration and a swirl of purple, there they would be. It didn't matter. The facade must be maintained. So if she had stand and wait while a clumsy fingered maid laced up her corset every morning, so be it. Her life depended on it.

When she finally lifted herself out of the tub, she was exhausted. Her eyelids felt weighted from all the crying she had done today. Regina had long ago told her maids to leave her for the night, and so with a swish of her hand she emerged from a cloud of purple dry and dressed in her nightgown. She sat down at her vanity and combed her hair. She could plait her hair with magic, but something about a few quiet minutes to run her fingers through her long raven hair sounded relaxing.

She thought so anyway, until she felt the change in the air, like the world around her was getting ready for a storm. There was a low hum that she was familiar with now. In an instant, instead of looking at herself in the mirror, she was replaced with a swirl of grey smoke, and then Rumple's face was the one staring back at her.

He giggled maniacally. "I have to say, dearie, you've looked better."

Gods, she really did hate him. He was a lifeline, but she knew it was true what he said. All magic comes with a price. Some days, she thought it was his constant surveillance and antagonism. Other days, she had the sinking feeling that she had yet to pay it.

Regina sighed. "I've had a very long day."

"So I heard, Your Majesty. When there is rioting in the streets, news tends to travel quickly."

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours," she hissed. She turned and got up from her vanity, but it was no use. His face appeared in the full length mirror next to her armoire.

"No use throwing a tantrum, dearie! Don't want to get too angry and hurt that lover boy of yours."

Her brow furrowed. "Robin? I've already told you, he doesn't change a thing."

"That's what you say now, but what about a few hours ago when the mere touch of your hands sent your so-called subjects into a murderous rage? I don't think he found that particularly charming, do you?"

Every day she felt his grip on her grow a little tighter. Everyday it was harder to breathe. She knew she had to get out from under his wing, but she couldn't do that until she had better control of her powers.

She wasn't good enough to trick the teacher. Not yet, anyway.

Still, her voice was quiet when she replied. "No...he probably didn't."

"Now that he's seen how much they hate you, he'll have you locked up the moment he's allowed. Or worse. A king will do as he pleases."

"No," Regina said, relieved to find the strength in her voice had returned. "He wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" Rumple said, his image flickering in the mirror. "Once you laid a hand on him and the moment that woman in the crowd shouted, he wasn't going to see you as anything other than a monster."

"You don't know the first-," she cut herself off. The sorcerer's word's turned over in her mind, and something rang out of place, a bell tolling that refused to be ignored. "How did you know that it was a woman who started the riot?"

The mirth of his smile didn't reach his eyes, instead twisting into something vile. He let out another giggle before his image began to warp. Then was no longer Rumple staring at her but a peasant woman. The same woman with the searing hatred in her eyes, who had accused her of bewitching Robin.

"She's cast a spell on our new king! She had him bewitched!" The woman in the mirror shrieked, until the image melted away and Rumple was looking at her with those reptilian eyes again.

Regina could feel her heart pounding its way into her throat, as if it trying to escape. Her hands trembled at her sides as the screams of the towns people ricocheted in her head. A wave of terror swelled up, up, up, devouring her, and she was drowning.

"Why?" She asked.

"No need to be alarmed. I was merely showing you how bloodthirsty they are. I knew you could have defended yourself had it been dire enough. Humans can be so stubborn. It seems that little Snow White's placations haven't worked as well as we all thought they did." It was then that his voice dropped lower, a seductively sinister quality to it, like honey dripping with venom. "The only hope you have is to dispose of Robin and the Princess. Once they're gone, you'll have your life back. Once they're gone, you can get rid of anything else that stands in your way. It's you or them, dearie. Choose wisely."

His likeness faded away, and when Regina could see her own face in the mirror again, she cracked. She dropped to the floor as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She muffled the sobs in the sleeve of her nightdress. She thought of finding Daddy, of going to his chambers and crawling into bed with him the way she did when she had a nightmare as a child. He had always been able to sooth her, but this problem wasn't one you could coax away. For all she knew, if Rumple found out she had told anyone about him, he might kill her father without a second thought. The thought of her father, the wretched snap of the guard's broken wrist, and the smell of blood on Robin's sword earlier are all enough to make her cry until she crawled into bed and fell asleep, trapped and alone.

. . .

She woke just before daybreak to the sound of someone softly knocking on her door. Regina laid in bed for minute, listening for it again. She must have been dreaming it. Then she heard it again, the sound of someone wrapping their knuckles against wood. The only people who come to her chambers are her servants, Snow, and Daddy, none of whom knock or do so before the sun's up. She stood and walked to the door, and that's when she heard it.

"Regina?"

His voice called from the other side of the door. He was quiet, like a child sharing a secret, but she knew it was him. When she opened the door, he was standing with his hand raised to knock again. He had on dark green silk pajamas under a finely embroidered robe and a pair of slippers. They stood there, staring at each other in wide-eyed silence until Regina spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, those bright blue eyes scanning her face. His gaze lingered on her lashes, across her cheeks. He could tell she had been crying. She doubted he would blame her. "I'm sorry to come at this hour, but I didn't know how to ask where your chambers were without it sounding odd."

"Have you been looking all night?"

He nodded. She wanted to say something relevant but she was reeling. He had been wandering around attempting to seek her out all night, thinking about her and wondering how she was. Instead, she smiled and said something about her not being worth the trouble.

"It's alright. It's going to be my palace soon, I'd like to get acquainted with it." Then, he smiles. "And don't be ridiculous. You were worth every moment. Even all the times I stubbed my toe."

She grinned at that, silently thanking the early dawn for hiding the blush that creeped up her neck.

Robin gestured down the hallway. "I will say, we have a lot of busts in this place that look like the exact same gentlemen. I don't know how you feel about it, but I find it rather unsettling."

That made her laugh. "Thinking about redecorating already?"

"Ah, yes, definitely less busts of the same man and more elegant tapestries depicting the fruition of my destiny to be king, I think," Robin said.

"Perhaps some stained-glass windows to declare your anointing as a divine being among men?"

"You know, admittedly, I do enjoy a nice stained-glass window."

He smiled and she smiled back. For a moment, she looked at him and relished the light-heartedness of it. No one made jokes to the queen, especially to the queen they believed to be a murderer and a witch. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

The smile drops from his face. "Today was a bit terrifying, if I may be so bold."

"You may," she says, "It was."

"I mean, by Gods, the way they reacted, you'd think I'd been holding the hand of-,"

She remembered what Rumple had said. "A monster?"

He seized both of her hands in his then, drawing her eyes up to bore into his. "You are the furthest thing from a monster, Regina. Those people don't know you."

"Neither do you, Robin."

It's true. He doesn't know her, and she doesn't know him. Not really, not yet, and the truth of that seemed to stun him. He sighed heavily and stared down at their entwined hands. She thought he was out of things to say, that he had resigned himself to being wrong. Then he brought her hands to his mouth, brushing his lips across her fingers and the smooth skin on the back of her hand. He was barely doing anything to her and yet she felt a low down tug in the pit of her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in disbelief while he cradled and kissed the hands so many feared.

When Robin quelled the soft press of kisses, he didn't pull her hands away, so she felt his words skirt across her skin as he said them. "I want so badly to know you, Regina. Every moment I'm with you I grow more curious about you. I don't want you to think that what happened today changes that at all. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. I wanted to see that you were alright, Regina, but I also wanted to say that I had no idea it was like this for you. I didn't know it was this dire, but I promise you it won't be that way forever. I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to make them see reason. We will make them see reason together. You will be my wife in two days, Regina, and I want you to know I will stand with you."

He was looking at her with such sincerity in his eyes that she could cry. The last person who looked at her that way ended up dead in her arms. She felt something like hope stir in her chest at that look, followed by the crushing weight of how he would say once he knew she was lying to him. It was so much, too much, but she never wanted it to end. He reached up and brushed away a tear-when had the tears started to fall?

"Robin?" She asked. She was clutching at his hand now, because as the warmth of his body began to seep into her skin, she realized that unlike magic, he didn't come with a price.

"Yes, darling?"

"I know where I want to go on our honeymoon."

He squeezed her hands and smiled down at her, excitement in his eyes now. "Where would you like to go?"

The Summer Palace, she told him. It's the perfect time of year and a small staff lives year round there so they won't have to travel with their servants. It would be nothing like the grande show Leopold put on. Except for a few cooks and maids, it would be just the two of them, and it was only a day's ride.

Wonderful, he told her. He stroked his thumbs across the backs of her hands before releasing them. He bid her goodnight, or good morning, rather, and walked away smiling. She was grinning when she shut the door behind him, even still as she crawled into bed, and the smile lingered when her eyes finally drifted shut.

She was a damn fool.

 **. . .**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I have a question for you all who have read this far. This story has thus far maintained a certain structure. The chapters alternate Regina and Robin's perspective and I have been keeping the chapters at a certain length. My question is this: would you mind longer chapters and maybe more switching perspective? Let a sister know. Please review, it makes my day:)**


End file.
